monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Electra Proton
Appearance Electra has a punkish casual style (that I don't know how to describe.) and constantly dyes different colored streaks into her hair. Basic In her basic outfit Electra has long(ish) brown hair that flairs outward at the ends, with light blue streaks, and yellow/gold eyes. She has high heeled sneakers, a green one strap shirt that cuts off at her stomach, a single fishnet glove, a brown rubber bracelet, a peace sign necklace, grey/white jean capris, and half of a jean jacket on her right arm/side of chest. School's Out In her School's Out outfit Electra wears a green tshirt with black at the ends, and in black writing MH. She has a black vest over it, and black fingerless gloves to her elbow. On her fingers and at the end of the gloves she had neon green fishnets. She wears dark grey jean shorts with neon green fishnet tights to her knees. She wears black high heeled boots to her knees that have green around the ankle and at the top. She had too chain necklaces with neon green fishnet connecting the two. In this outfit she has her hair long and down with two green streaks in the front. Gloom Beach In her Gloom Beach outfit Electra wears a black and green striped bikini top, and black shorts. Inbetween the two she has fishnet. She has her hair up in a high ponytail with the tips green. She has rainbow multicolored platform shoes and two fingerless black gloves. Dawn of the Dance In her Dawn of the Dance outfit Electra wears a teal tube top with white graffiti all over it, a green jean skirt with teal and black fishnet lining, and black suspenders. she had black ankle boots with green soles, and two different length fingerless gloves. Dead Tired Electra's Dead Tired consists of a simple white sweatshirt with MH written on it in green, and some green sweatpants to her knees. She has her hair wavy and parted down the middle, and two green and blue slippers. Day at the Maul Electra's Day at the Maul outfit was designed by desupanda98 on deviantArt. Her Day at the Maul outfit consists of a blue skirt, a black tube top with a gold lightning bolt coming down from the top, a neon green short vest, white knee high socks, green knee high boots with black laces and several pieces of green and yellow jewelry. She has her hair slightly messy with green streaks, and parted to the side. Other outfits coming soon. Relationships Romance Electra is currently dating iEatIdiots' OC Felix Faust, son of Faust. They met in a roleplay created by iEatIdiots, titled the Underworld. After following Alexis Underworld into the Underworld through a painting in her house, she got struck by one of Eros' arrows and fell in love with Felix. Friends Electra is friends with iEatIdiots' OC Alexis Underworld, Dakota Locre-Jones (TheNaturals' OC) Made This Way's Daniella Johnson, Maddy Hightopp & Chessa Shire's Agara Worth, Maggie Hydro's Raina Taylor, (not included in pic above) and Ferris Thunderous (own OC). She gets along fine with anyone from the Deathension Club. She could be friends with Lina Greene, as confirmed in Lina's bio page. Electra met Alexis Underworld at a Sleepover party, where her, Alexis and a witch named Stella (belonging to Storm Uchiha on MHD) played Truth or Dare. She met Danniella Johnson through detention club. She met Agara Worth at school in one of her classes, and she met Raina Taylor through various school interactions. Family There is currently no information about Electra's family, other then that she lives alone. Personality Electra is rather anti-social and doesn't interact with many other monsters. She is easily annoyed and has a somewhat short temper, and doesn't get along with many people. She doesn't have anything against the general population, other then she finds their conversations and obsessions pesky and annoying. While she isn't social nor gets along with many, the people she does get along with get to see her best side. Around her friends she tends to act nicer, though she doesn't talk as much with them, she more so makes occasional comments and listens. She's willing to support her friends in most every situation, though she's not as much into the whole pranking activities her friends love, as she doesn't think pranking is really nessecary unless they did something to deserve it. Usually she comes along with them anyway, though she doesn't participate. Electra doesn't particularly like any of the social activities for school, such as Clubs, Teams etc. except she gets into the Deathension Club a couple times a week, usually for being rude to another student. She has a rivalry with Victoria Gaenor, she finds her superficial and rude. Photos MH_Electra_01.jpg|Electra in her School's Out/Wave 2 outfit. Drawn By Travis Crawford. Electrafairyupdate.png|Electra in most her outfits, top row basic, gloom beach, School's Out, bottom row Day at the Maul, Dawn of the Dance, Dead Tired. Drawn by fairytopiasenshi Electra Peloria.png|Electra in her Basic Outfit. By Peloria. Electraproton (1).jpg|Electra in her basic outfit. Drawn by Candy2021 Electra Lucifiedz.jpg|Electra in her basic outfit. Drawn by Lucy Fire. mer.jpg|Electra in her basic outfit, drawn by Brittney Gordon. elevtrasweet1600.png|Electra in her Sweet 1600 outfit, by me electrabioart!.png|Her bio artwork, by me electrabiowip.png|Her completed bio, template by Bearmoon on dA chibielectrabluegrape.png|Chibi Day at the Maul Electra by Blue Grape on monsterhighdolls.com iaza19985555256900.png|Electra by Hannah Lecter on MHDolls electraso.png|Her School's Out look, art by me electrasobio.png|Electra's School's Out Bio suicidal_sleepover_commission_by_nobodyswanderingsould46kk0o.png|Electra by NobodysWonderingSoul on DeviantArt electrabymockingburd.png|Electra by Muhnazer on DeviantArt Electrabasicimage.png|Electra in her Basic outfit, by me Category:Original Characters Category:LeiVeil's Original Characters Category:Human Category:Dragon Category:Hybrid Category:Females